Un ¿ Príncipe Azul?
by BlossxBrick1130
Summary: Toda niña sueña con un príncipe azul guapo,que sepa escuchar y sobretodo encantador y que te amé pero esto debe ser una broma pesada ¿cierto? esto supera todas mis expectativas creo que se me ha quitado las ganas de tener un príncipe después de ¿esto?Además esta loco, es horrible y es una..una..¡OMG!un desconocido poco inusual, una niña fuera de control darán inicio a esta historia
1. Un mal sueño ¿verdad?

**Bloss: Hola! vengo con otra historia va a ser corta creo no sé y creer que esta historia me vino cuando me asusté hoy con un sapo...no piensen que me e olvidado de las otras lo que pasa es que...**

**¿?¿?¿: Nos tiene abandonados a todos en especial a mí**

**Bloss: ¿Jamber?-miro un poco más- JAMBER * lo abrazó fuertemente* Como vas a pensar eso jamás me olvidaría de ti! Si cada día me traumas más XP**

**Jamber: Claro que sí.. Suéltame..estoy bravo contigo *lo suelto*...Ni has empezado a escribir algo para mi historia**

**Bloss: No he tenido tiempo *nerviosa***

**Jamber: Claro! Para nosotros no! en especial a mí pero para otras cosas sí y eso que te compraron una computadora nueva después de lloriquear tanto **

**Bloss: Lo siento...pero la forma en que piensas me asustas mucho **

**Jamber: ESO NO ES EXCUSA!**

**Bloss: *suspiro* En lo que lo calmo los dejo con el primer capitulo de la historia...recuerden que los personajes principales no me pertenece solo los secundarios...¡JAMBER!**

**Jamber: ¡NO ME HABLES!**

* * *

"Toda mi vida había soñada con un príncipe azul, que me regalaras cosas, me dijera que soy la más bella flor entre todas, que soy todo en su vida, con una mirada tan penetrante que me hipnotice, que yo sea el sol para él… ¿Quién chica no ha soñado con eso? ¿O qué chico no ha soñado con la chica ideal? Pero esto… esto…"

-...Es completamente ridículo...-dijo sin pensar y con la boca abierta al mirar al ¿chico?...¡Claro! si eso se podría llamar así, al que tiene al frente que ni siquiera le está aprestando atención, se queda estética a lado de su cama aún en shock, que no se dio de cuenta de la mirada que el dirigía a ella...

-Hola..-dijo "eso", ella no pudo articular ni una sola palabra...lo único que podía hacer es recordar y analizar como ¡¿Rayos?! llegó a eso, todo empezó por...

"Flashback"

_Me encontraba en mi camita durmiendo bien plácidamente, sintiendo el rico aroma del invierno, el viento refrescante que mueve mis cabellos, abrazando mi peluche de un unicornio,soñando que soy una linda princesa, cuando de repente..._

_-ROAG-escuche muy cerca mío pero no le hice caso y seguí soñando...mi príncipe yo también te amo y mucho...Mi princesa me harías el honor de ser mi... _

_-ROAG-de nuevo ese sonido...vamos solo ignóralo...mmm...en que estaba ah! si, lo miré a mi príncipe...Quieres ser mi es..._

_-ROAG-de nuevo_

_-¡¿QUE CARAJOS TE PASA!? NO VES QUE TRATO DE TENER UN LINDO SUEÑO-grité con todas mis fuerzas, y al mirar al frente no había nada-¿Eh?-miré a todos lados para ver si era una acosador sexual o un maniático psicópata que quiere mi virginidad o peor aún que me van a ¡VENDER COMO ESCLAVA POR SER VIRGEN!... pensándolo bien estoy exagerando_

_-ROAG-de nuevo ese "bendito" sonido, siento que se me sale una venita en la frente-ROAG_

_-AHHH-grité desesperada_

_-¡CÁLLATE!-pude escuchar a todos mis vecinos...Pero que exagerados, de repente miró a mi mesa de noche y veo una sombra pequeña y un poco gorda_

_-¿Qué será eso?-me pregunto y lo toco, era un poco viscoso y estaba un tanto frío, prendo la luz de la mesita y...y...y...-AHHHHH-siento que mis pulmones piden aire rápidamente _

_-¡MOCOSA DEL DEMONIO! ¡ DÉJANOS DORMIR QUE MAÑANA TENEMOS QUE TRABAJAR/CLASES!- los escucho a todos hasta lo más pequeños, me rasco la cabeza una poco nerviosa y apenada pero no digo nada..vio de nuevo "eso" que también me ve tiene unos ojos muy inusuales...pero aún así..._

_-...Da miedo...-susurro _

_-Tu eres la que da miedo con tantos gritos-me dice "eso"..._

_-Lo siento-dije apenada, me recorre un sudor frió por la sien-...Espera tú...tú..tú..._

_-¿Yo?-me respondió un poco ¿enojado? desde cuando tienes sentimientos-¿yo qué?..._

_-Esto es un sueño...si lo...es...no es real..una pesadilla...¡Si Eso!-me dije convenciendo a mi misma_

_-No lo es-me dice tranquilamente_

_-Si lo es-le respondo-La la la la no te escuchó_

_-Te estás comportando como un niñita-_

_-Te tengo noticias sabelotodo...¡LO SOY!...Además tu no existes-dije resignada_

_-Que sí-_

_-Que no-_

_-Que si -_

_-Están real como que respiras y que yo sea de sangre fría-_

_-Que no...no es real por que antes de dormirme me tomé un vaso de Coca-Cola_

_-Quien en su santo juicio hace semejante cosa-_

_-Pues yo...ahora me dormiré y cuando despierte tu solo seras UNA FEA RANA QUE NO HABLA-dije en voz alta_

_-CHIQUILLA DEL INFIERNO VAMOS A LLAMAR A LA POLICÍA-me gritaron de nuevo_

_-PUDRANSE TODOS-dije ya enojada_

_-Pero que vocabulario-me dijo esa rana...pero a pesar de ser una rana su pies es tan linda...¡¿qué!? pasar tanto tiempo tomando Coca-Cola hasta ahora me hace efecto creo que lo dejaré así no sueño cosas extrañas, luego cerré mis ojos, vuelvo a mi lindo sueño y mi príncipe encantador esta apunto de besarme ¡OH! MI DIOS! ¡ME BESO! se...siente tan...pero tan ¿real?, abrí mis ojos y...y..._

_-Ahhh-grité pero no tan fuerte sino para mi misma y entonces vi a la rana besando, luego se separo vio mi reacción y embozó una sonrisita de satisfacción, lo tiré de mi pecho y no se dondé cayó ni me importa...me toco mis labios sorprendida y...Ese fue mi primer beso...¡NO!...¡MI PRIMER BESO FUE CON UNA RANA! ¡Y QUE HABLA!, me paró de la cama para matarlo o algo o que me de una buena explicación y oh! si debe ser muy buena, pero de repente mi cuarto se llena de una luz que me ciega por un momento y luego... _

"Fin del Flashback"

-...Me encuentro con eso...-susurra mirando a un chico con ojos rojos, con unos lentes más grande que sus ojos, una camisa grande que está metida dentro de unos pantalones gigantescos que solo no se le caen por que esta con dos tiras de color negro con rojo en cada extremo del pantalón, sus cejas un poco unidas pero no se nota a simple vistas, unos zapatos negros que a lado tiene un dragón rojo más grande que los zapatos de un payaso..._"Y eso es lo que pasa cuando besas a una rana_" pensó un poco decepcionada...

-Perdón por decepcionarla su Majestad-dijo ese chico...no voy a ser tan mala después de todo me resigné de que si es un chico...

-¿Ah?-dijo desconcertada

-Nada..._*suspiro_* ¿Cómo te llamas?-le prguntó

-Me llamo Bombón y ¿tu?-dijo mirándolo con sospechas y sin una picas de confianza

Me llamo B...

* * *

**Hay termino todo por hoy o por el momento como deseen ¿Reviews? **

**Jamber: Su opinión es muy importante**

**Bloss: Y me dan ganas de seguir :D**

**J/B: Nos vemos!**


	2. Crisis ¿Besal?

**Hi! ^^ volví :P, ahora contestar sus reviews :3**

**Lía-sennenko: Si sera muy linda ^^ ese es el plan**

**Guest: Me alegro que te haya gustado ^^**

**Dickory5: Como te dije como haces para saber lo que voy hacer!? Pero al menos es divertido saber que pensamos igual ^^ :P**

**Kaoru ayuzawa: Jajajaja por que nadie quiere? hahaha Gracias ^^ **

**Blossxbrick: Si ya sé y Gracias ^^**

**DarkBlossom1999: Hahahaha Gracias y pues esta mas o menos así como dijiste es todo lo que dire xDD **

**Ahora el capitulo ^^ **

* * *

-Me llamo..Butch-dijo sonriente

-Ahh! Ok-dijo Bombón- ¿Que haces aquí?

-Pues acuérdate que me besaste-dijo en un tono burlón

-Verdad no me acordaba-dijo con una sonrisa, que cambió y se aventó encima de él, dándole almohadazos

-Oye! Loca-dijo Butch tratándola de quitar-QUE TE PASA!

-Que me pasa-dijo en tono asesino-Que me pasa-susurró en tono siniestro- ME PASA QUE ME ROBASTE MI PRIMER BESO! ESO ME PASA! PIOJOSO-dijo enojada

-COÑO NIÑA NOS HARTASTE-dijeron los vecinos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban afuera de su casa

- HAY QUE SE ATREVAN HACERME ALGO! NO VEN QUE ESTOY PASANDO POR UNA CRISIS BESAL-dijo enojada con una venita en la frente y los puños cerrados- Así que que los quiero ver fuera- PERO PARA AYER!-gritó y todos sus vecinos se fueron a sus casas asustados

-Qué carácter niña tarúpida-dijo Butch con una sonrisa socarrona, pero al ver que Bombón se giró con una aura negra que llenaba toda la habitación y los ojos en llamas, sintió que se volvía más chiquito

-Dijiste...algo..-dijo tratando de no matarlo

-¿YO? Jajaja-se empezó a reír nervioso-No para nada..TE LO JURO-dijo moviendo las manos comicamente

-Mas te vale-dijo ya tranquilizándose, se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama- _*suspiro*_- miro al techo _"Ahora que voy hacer...T.T..yo quería un príncipe...no un sapo...ni un chico horrible..." _pensó triste y enojada-¡¿POR QUÉ A Mí?!-dijo alto y se tapo la cara con una almohada, empezó a dar vueltas en la cama repitiendo _"¿Por qué?! _

Butch la miraba con una gota en la cabeza _"Está loca" _pensó _"Y a decir verdad también fue mi primer beso" _y un pequeño sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas

_"Pero yo..yo...¿Qué iba a decir?...Ah! No podía ser Ikuto de Shugo chara o Tadase aww mi lindo Tadase *_* Oh! Kaname de Vampire Knight...o el chico misterioso que sueño todos las noches, ese chico de ojos rojos, cabellera naranja y esos tan..tan..Kawaii..Pero no! me toco.." _Pensaba, se paró rápido de la cama, la almohada le resbaló por la cara, estaba toda despelucada-TU!-dijo y ahí fue donde se inclinó de más, sin darse cuenta que estaba en la orilla se cayó de lado diciendo-¿Eh?-cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero no sintió nada, cuando los abrió estaba Butch mirándola fijamente, se dio de cuenta que estaba en la cama _"¿Cómo llegamos aquí?" _pensó, también de que él tenía sus manso entrelazadas con las de ella arriba de sus cabeza, miró sus ojos _"Rojos...tan rojos como la...sangre" _y sin darse cuenta estaba muy sonrojada, sentía toda su cara rojo y se dio de cuenta que él estaba un poco sonrojado-NO! /-gritó y lo lanzó, Butch salió volando hasta quedar el un rincón del cuarto con los ojos en espiral

-Anotaron la vaca que me atropello e.e-dijo Butch

-BAKA! BAKA! -gritaba Bombón mientras le tiraba todas las almohadas que tenían a su alcance y valla que eran muchas ya que parecía un mundo de almohadas- Baka! Baka!

-Oye por que-decía Butch cada vez que le caía una en la cara-Hey!- le dijo

Bómbón lo miró y se sonrojo por que él la miraba fijamente-Qué¡- le dijo indiferente

A Butch se cayó de espaldas-Me podrías explicar por que !Coño! me golpeas con tus "benditas"-dijo haciendo comillas-Almohadas después de salvarte que te cayeras

-No te interesa...ahora si me disculpas tengo mañana que ir a la escuela y para eso solo falta...-dijo mirando el reloj, pero se quedó con la boca abierta y echa una piedra-Cinco...cinco...¡CINCO MINUTOS!-gritó miró a Butch y se aventó a él como una ardilla rabiosa-Por tu culpa no dormí nada de nada-mientras le pegaba y él solo se defendía

La mamá de Bombón entró al cuarto y solo pudo observar una nube gris y negra suspiró y dijo-Bombón ya estás demasiado grande para pelear con tu almohada...ya está el desayuno listo te espero en cinco minutos lista-y salió del cuarto así nada más

Bombón y Butch se miraron estaban uno encima del otro, se sonrojaron y una sensación en su estomago se hizo presente, se separaron rápidamente

-Etto...será mejor que me vaya a bañar-dijo Bombón nerviosa y agarró rápidamente su toalla junto con su uniforme de la escuela y se metió al baño, ya en el _"Que rayos me pasa, porque me sonroje? porque sentí esa sensación en mi estomago Arggg Estúpido Butch si mis amigas se enteraran sería el hazme reír de toda la escuela TTWTT, mejor guardo distancia con él" _ese último pensamiento la hizo sentirse un poco mal y un nudo en la garganta _"Además tengo la sensación de que él es...nahh no puede ser"..._

Butch se arrescotó en la cama de Bombón y de inmediato un olor a fresas lo embriagó unos momentos se relamió los labios y miró el baño, tuvo que suspirar varias veces para tranquilizarme mientras oía el correr del agua, el sonido de su celular lo distrajo un poco...

-Hola...-contestó

_-Como has estado hermano-dijo la otra persona detrás de la línea_

-Bien y ustedes-respondió

-_Pues super bien-ahora respondió una voz mas dulce y angelical-Y como va la búsqueda, la encontraste?-ahora preguntaron los dos _

-Creo que sí pero hay un pequeño inconveniente-dijo serio

_-Que pasó?, La regaste cierto?-se escuchó un suspiro decepcionado_

-No estúpidos 77*, es que tuve que usar el Nombre de Butch-dijo un poco nervioso

-_¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE?!-se escuchó alguien enojado-ESO NO ERA PARTE DEL TRATO BRICK! _

-Lo siento pero las cosas se complicaron, ella no es..pues...-dijo tratando de explicarlo

-_No es como pensaste cierto-dijo aquella voz dulce _

-Exacto! Gracias Boomer ^^... ella es muy diferente...la verdad no creo que sea ella-

-_¡¿PERO POR QUE MI NOMBRE TTWTT?!-se escuchó-Pero al menos te convirtió en humano cierto?-dijo Boomer _

-Si pero hay algo que no me cuadra bien en todo esto, ella no tiene ni la menor idea y siéndote sincero no detecto ni un rastro de m...

-_BRICK CONTÉSTAME NO ME IGNORES! T.T - _

-BUTCH CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ-gritó ya frustrado

-¿Butch? ¿estás hablando solo?-se escuchó la voz de Bombón

-Ettoo...no?-dijo inseguro-Chicos le habló después

_-BRICK RESPONDEME O...- _y puff le cerró...

* * *

En un lugar lejano se podía ver a un chico de rodillas apretando su pantalón...

-NOO!-gritó-Mi nombre T.T

-Vamos Butch Cálmate-dijo

-Pero...mi bello...y hermoso nombre...-se arrastró hacia su hermano y lo miró a los ojos-¿Boomer no estarías así como yo si supieras que te han robado tu preciado nombre?

-Mmm...no ^^U-dijo Boomer-Pero me dejo preocupado lo que nos dijo Brick, la encontró muy fácil, realmente eso no pasa, aquí algo está mal, debemos estar atentos y ahora más que la a encontrado, no sabemos las consecuencias que pueda traer eso y en vez de ser ella y resulté ser que es su H...

Butch se paró rápidamente y se puso serio-Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar eso espero que no sea cierto, Es verdad si no es ella estaremos perdidos además no porque se haya convertido en humano signifique que ella sea la elegida

-Pero si que cambies de humor rápidamente no que estabas deprimido por tu nombre-

A Butch se les aguaron los ojos- PORQUE ME LO RECORDASTE BUAAAA T.T

-No tienes remedio-dijo negando con la cabeza, mientras el acariciaba el cabello-Ya...tranquilo ya pasó...

* * *

Bombón salió del baño vestida y arreglada, miró a Butch a Brick

-Butch que haces ahí?-le dijo con una gota en la nuca

-Emm...pues yo...-Butch sudaba mucho ya que estaba montado en el techo arriba del ropero de Bombón y accidentalmente se abrió un cajón que estaba encima de él dejando caer una braga de Bombón, ella se sonroja fuertemente y mira a nuestro querido Brick asesina-mente

-BUTCH TE MATE-y agarró un bate y lo empezó a perseguir

-Yo no hice nada enserio T.T-mientras corría quien el Diablo lo persigue

-MALDITO PERVERTIDO /- dijo corriendo detrás de él

-PERO BOMBÓN CRÉEME! TTWTT- gritó asustado mientras esquivaba un florero

* * *

**¿De que estarán hablando Boomer y Butch? ¿Porqué Brick no le dijo su verdadero nombre a Bombón? ¿Y Bombón que habrá pensado? **

**Espero que les haya gustado y Gomen! por la tardanza y Arigato! a todos los que comentaron y por favor dejen sus comentarios que son re-importantes ^^**

**Nos vemos **


End file.
